1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electricity collection and distribution ring for collecting and distributing currents from/to windings wound around plural teeth, and an electric motor having the electricity collection and distribution ring as well as a rotor and a stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electricity collection and distribution ring is known that is used for collecting and distributing motor current (power collection and power distribution) from/to windings of a stator in, e.g., a three-phase AC motor (see, e.g., JP-A-2003-134753 and JP-A-2009-261082).
The electricity collection and distribution ring (centralized power distribution member) disclosed in JP-A-2003-134753 is formed by arranging three annular bus bars in a housing space of an insulating holder so as to be parallel in a radial direction. Each bus bar has integrally an annular conductor portion, a terminal area provided on the annular conductor portion at a circumferential position, and tubs provided on the annular conductor portion at plural circumferential positions. For forming the bus bar, a potion to be the annular conductor portion, together with portions to be the terminal area and the tubs, is stamped out of a conductive metal sheet as a raw material by a die and is bent into an annular shape. A motor current is supplied to the terminal area and windings of the motor are connected to the tubs.
The electricity collection and distribution ring disclosed in JP-A-2009-261082 is formed by arranging annular lead frames in a line in an axial direction. Each lead frame is configured such that a conductive wire having an insulation cover is shaped into an annular shape and both end portions thereof protruding radially outward and bent toward one side in the axial direction are connected to a power supply terminal. In addition, the lead frame has conductor-exposed portions exposed by removing the insulation cover at plural positions in a circumferential direction and connecting terminals are connected to the conductor-exposed portions by, e.g., fusing (heat staking). A motor current is supplied to the power supply terminal and windings of the motor are connected to the connecting terminals.